When accessing a portable device, a user can interact with a configuration or feature menu to modify various characteristics associated with the portable device. For example, the user can interact with a configuration menu to change settings or operating modes of the portable device. In response to the user making a selection on the configuration, an operating mode of the portable device may be utilized.